Bendy and Dash in: Pi (Pie) Day
by OtakuBendy
Summary: It's Pi Day, and everyone is celebrating with pies ironically. Glitch is making some of his best ones to sell at the festival but his kids get in the way... contains stuffing and wg


***It's Pi Day, the one time of the year people celebrate the day with pies... there's a festival going on today and Glitch is currently making some of his famous pies to sell at the event... he's been working all morning on them, nothing could ruin this... well maybe two somethings could...***

Bendy: ey dad, why you got us in this prison?!

Glitch: Bendy, for the last time it's not a prison, it's a playpen and you're both in there so you don't ruin the pies. You're staying in there until it's time to go to the festival... *continues working*

Dash: have fun finding a way out *colors a picture*

Bendy: I'm thinking... there's gotta be away out...

Glitch: and done! The 50th pie is complete! *puts it in the oven* now I gotta go and make sure my table is ready... *let's the kids out* don't touch the pies while I'm gone, or there will be consequences

Bendy: *deadpan snarker* meaning...?

Glitch: *flat out* you'll both be punished

***So he leaves, while Bendy looks over at the pies wondering which ones to eat first...***

Dash: *tugged on his tail* Bendy don't... you heard what Glitchy said...

Bendy: I'm calling his bluff. If dad was super serious about the pies, he would've taken them with him.

Dash: maybe he was in a rush?

Bendy: let's face it, sis, he left these intentionally to tempt us and on top of that, he let us out of that prison

Dash: playpen

Bendy: whatever!

Dash: I dunno... I don't want to get in trouble...

Bendy: *taunting her* chicken...

Dash: *offended* I'm not

Bendy: *clucking*

Dash: *about to cry* shut up!

Bendy: *continues clucking*

***he soon stopped when he saw her grab an apple and blueberry pie, and tear into them angered...***

Bendy: *smirks and gets out a button from hammerspace; hits it*

Button: "that was easy!"

Bendy: *chucks it somewhere* now what should I have...?

***he eventually got his two to start with sat down next to Dash who was on her fourth one.**

**The pies tasted heavenly, so much so that they didn't notice that their tummies were bulging out slightly...**

**It was only while they ate their fifth pie, unpleasant gurgling sounds erupted from their tums caused them to stop...***

Bendy: what was that?

Dash: I think that came from our tummies... oooh...

Bendy: you alright?

Dash: I'm getting full...

Bendy: you only had five pies! Quit your bellyaching and eat some more!

Dash: *whimpers; but complies*

***while they continued to eat, they were being watched by their dad, in the shadows, he looked pretty upset...***

Glitch: Bendy, you're gonna suffer for putting Dash through this...

*** he then uses a potion to copy his hands and makes them invisible. They then enter the house and gently lean Dash back and give her a belly rub, in hopes that she'll have a bit more room and the pain lessens...***

Glitch: poor thing... full to the brim...

Dash: *groans* I'm so full...

Bendy: suck it up! You only got two more to go!

Dash: *shakes her head; gets up*

Bendy: where are you going?

Dash: to lie down... I don't feel so good... *burps*

Bendy: *shrugs* oh well more for me

Dash: you're gonna get a tummy ache...

Bendy: oh please, demons are gluttonous by nature

Dash: zzz...

Glitch: yeah, but even they have a limited amount of space also. Think it's about time I made myself known... *goes in* kids, I'm back!

Bendy: *dropped the pie pan* uh oh...

Glitch: *goes in the kitchen; notices a stuffed Bendy* ...

Bendy: *sheepish look* h-hi dad... I can explain...

Glitch: *keeping his cool* I specifically told you both not to eat the pies! Where's your sister?

Bendy: in the den sleeping off a stomachache. I told her not to touch the pies, per your wishes, but she didn't listen to me

***Glitch then gently picks her up, giving her a belly rub. Her poor tum was grumbling under his touch and it felt taut and hard, confirming his suspicions that she's stuffed...***

Glitch: funny how you should mention that... cause last I checked, she was trying to get you not to eat any... you said you were calling my punishing you both a bluff...

Bendy: *eyes dilated; realizes he's screwed* oh sugar honey iced tea...

Glitch: oh yeah and your suspicions about this being a test, it's true too. See, there's one small detail you two didn't know about pies

Bendy: and what's that?

Glitch: they make you gain weight rapidly. When I saw you both eating the first two, your tums were already starting to puff out

Bendy: ...

Glitch: the real ones are at the festival. Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention, I made these so that no matter how full you get, you want more

Bendy: but shouldn't Dash still be eating then?!

Glitch: she probably found some that didn't contain the addiction serum and as for your punishment, you get to eat the the rest of the pies! All. 30. Of them...

Bendy: you-you can't be serious! I can't eat all these! At least wake Dash up to help me!

Glitch: nope, she's actually off the hook, cause she did listen but you egged her on and called her chicken.

Bendy: I'll get a stomachache!

Glitch: deal with it, isn't that what you also told Dash, when she was feeling overly full?

Bendy: *silent*

Glitch: I rest my case. Maybe this will teach you a lesson about listening to simple instructions... enjoy those pies~ *gets a baby bottle of warm milk and mixes it with some medicine*

Bendy: *looks at the pies; turns a funny shade of green* ...ugh...

***eventually, Bendy started eating the pies again, and feeling nauseous in the process...**

**after sometime, he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, belly taut and round... Glitch decided to uplift his punishment figuring he had learned his lesson. Dash, meanwhile, was starting to feel better, slowly suckling the milk down...***

Glitch: *picks her up and pats her back*

Dash: *belches*

Glitch: that needed to come out. How you feeling?

Dash: really really full...

Glitch: drink some more and I'll burp you again in a little bit *pats her tum*

Bendy: *still that funny shade of green; in a food coma*

Dash: Bendy doesn't look so good...

Glitch: he's just a little sick is all

Dash: I told him he was gonna get a tummy ache if he kept eating...

Glitch: that you did

***a bit later...***

Bendy: *wakes up; looks around* what am I doing in the bedroom...?

Glitch: I brought you here to sleep off all the pies you ate

Bendy: I can tell you're still mad at me...

Glitch: not mad, just upset you disobeyed me. I thought you were smarter than this, Bendy...

Bendy: *silent*

Glitch: I set this up as a type of real life test

Bendy: real life?

Glitch: pretty much, if someone used food to lure you and Dash away, you'd be kidnapped. See, she was being smart by keeping you away until you started taunting her. If this was a real trap, it would be your fault that you both were kidnapped

Bendy: so I failed the test?

Glitch: big time

Bendy: does this mean I'm off the hook?

Glitch: no, you're still going to be punished, but not with pie *glanced at his tum* you've had enough of that. So, I figured no dessert or tv for a month. You'll be doing chores

Bendy: *looks down sadly*

Glitch: you brought this on yourself. Now get some rest and don't forget to take the medicine I left for you *leaves*

Bendy: *takes the medicine; lies back down* ... *sniffling*

***with Glitch and Dash...***

Dash: *worriedly* is Bendy gonna be ok?

Glitch: I gave him some medicine. He should be fine by morning, might still be full, cause he ate more than you

Dash: *climbs in Glitch's lap; lies there*

Glitch: how are you feeling? Need to be burped again?

Dash: no, I think the pain is going away now

Glitch: good, seems like the mixture I made for you is working

Dash: why was Bendy being mean to me?

Glitch: he's a demon and mischievous. It's in his nature to be like this, just surprised he hasn't attacked my soul tank yet.

Dash: are you still going to the festival?

Glitch: yeah, I'll leave Maidbot here to watch over you both until I return. Hopefully I can sell all my pies and not bring any extras back home. I can tell it'll be while before you two eat pies again *lies her down on a cot* I'm gonna go check on your brother and then I'm heading out

Dash: ok... *yawns*

***So Glitch checked in on Bendy, and found him tossing and turning, in the mist of a nightmare...***

Glitch: poor thing, having a bad dream...

Bendy: *jolts awake; looks around*

Glitch: *worried* you ok, bud?

Bendy: I had a bad dream...

Glitch: wanna talk to me about it?

Bendy: no... why do you care anyway? You're still mad at me for eating your evil pies...

Glitch: Bendy, I was only mad cause you disobeyed me, as I'm your father... I'm quite worried about you cause of that catapult nightmare you just woke up from, so please talk to me...

Bendy: *sniffling* it was horrible... I was tied to a high chair... I couldn't move... then this machine started feeding me pie after pie after pie... until I eventually exploded... that's when I woke up...

Glitch: oh my... *gently picks him and holds him* it's ok... it was only a dream...

Bendy: *in between sobs* b-but it seemed so real...

Glitch: you're still full of pies... that's what triggered it... seems like the medicine isn't working... I'll just give you what I gave Dash *tries to set him back on the bed*

Bendy: *clings to him*

Glitch: ok, I won't let you go... *goes back to the kitchen*

Dash: *notices* what's wrong with Bendy?

Glitch: he had a nightmare. So I'm gonna give him the same thing I gave you, with some ink mixed in, since the medicine isn't working

Bendy: *whimpering*

Glitch: good thing I stocked up on lots of ink wells *adds a few drops and stirred it in* and it's ready! Ok Bendy, drink up

***you didn't have to tell him twice as he quickly guzzled the milk mixture down within a few seconds...***

Dash: boy he was really thirsty

Glitch: that or he seriously wants the pain to go away *looks at the clock* now to wait a bit... in the meantime, Bendy, since you went through a lot today, I'll cancel your grounding

Bendy: r-really?

Glitch: only on one condition

Bendy: ?

Glitch: you apologise to Dash for how you treated her

Bendy: ok... Dash I'm sorry for what I did earlier... it's just that I'm a demon and it's in my nature to be like that sometimes... I hope you can forgive me...

***his apology was met with a pie to the face...***

Bendy: I deserve that...

Dash: now we're even, and I forgive you... *hugs*

Bendy: *hugs back* thanks...

Glitch: ok you two, it's bedtime *gently lies them in their crib; tucks them in* and Bendy, you're no longer grounded

Bendy: thanks, dad...

Glitch: you're welcome, but next time, please listen to me when I say not to mess with or eat anything. It's usually for your own good *pats his head*

Bendy: *yawns* alright...

Glitch: now get some rest and I'll see you both later *dims the light and leaves*

**Smol epilogue:**

**Glitch returned back to the festival and managed to sell every last one of his pies. With the extra money, he went to the bank and opened up savings accounts for both of his kids, so that way they'll have their own spending money.**

**Speaking of Bendy and Dash, they woke up the next morning still having a full feeling, but were well enough to play, and they eventually got their appetites back. Bendy was surprisingly back to being his well behaved self, after the incident with the pies. Seems like he has another fear: being grounded. All in all, he did learn an important lesson after everything that happened and that's what really matters**


End file.
